


Water to Wine

by spicyYeet



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: M/M, a lot ooc??, and rip to anyone i just spoiled that to, everybody should love cormack, he didnt deserve death, he was a good guy, im sorry, im still unsure on how to tag properly, kinda OOC, nobody likes irons, rip cormack, wth is Ilona's last name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyYeet/pseuds/spicyYeet
Summary: Gideon is harmlessly doing his business when he wakes up a little early, and runs into a soldier, carrying something you wouldn't normally be carrying around four in the morning.





	Water to Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at titles, I swear. I am not too proud of this one all that much. Everyone might be a little OOC, for I am not all that used to writing them, and using their sense of speech. It's kinda bad, but bear with me! I'll have better stories on their way, hopefully...
> 
> Anyways, as bad as it is, I hope you enjoy it!  
> You're more than welcome to criticize!

It is a rather early morning, when Gideon wakes up. His eyes felt heavy and goopy, and they burned. Gideon yawned, strong and wide, before rubbing his eyes and throwing the blanket off of him.

  
He peered out the window to see it was still dark out, and he turned around and noted the time. Nearly four.

  
Gideon usually woke up around six in the morning, but this unusual awakening kinda confused him. He turned to the bathroom. He did his business and splashed warm water on his face, trying to relieve the feeling of his goopy eyes, then afterwards brushing his teeth. He was _not_ going back to bed with that horrible morning breath taste stuck to his tongue.

  
When he returned to the chilly room, he flopped back onto his bed, trying to go back to sleep. After about fifteen minutes he gave up and stood, grumbling to himself rather angrily. He already knew today was going to be absolutely _shitty._

  
Hunger gnawed at his stomach. He stuffed his tablet into his pocket, before sighing, and shuffled down the hallway to the cafeteria, quietly sneaking some leftover food from last night's dinner. It was cold, but he only shrugged and ate it. He logged onto the system, and sighed as he checked non-existent messages.

  
He started to log off when he suddenly received a text. It was from Mitchell.

  
That was unexpected.

  
Gideon's heart fluttered, and he tried to squash the feeling, keeping himself from squealing like a little girl.

  
_4:17 A.M.- Gideon, what are you doing? It's a little early, don't you think?_

  
Gideon smiled.

  
_4:17 A.M.- Couldn't go back to sleep, Mum, so I got the fuck up and ate._

  
_4:18 A.M.- You could have at least waited until I got up._

  
_4:18 A.M.- Why?_

  
_4:18 A.M.- Didn't want to miss anything, I guess._

  
_4:19 A.M.- Uh huh. You just wanna spend time with your captain, don't you?_

  
_4:19 A.M.- Wouldn't hurt._

  
That time Gideon let a little squeak slip past his lips. God, he was so girly, he hated it. At least he only acted like that when he was to himself.

  
_4:20 A.M.- Lil' Jack wants to bond with his captain, how sweet._

  
As minutes ticked by, Gideon questioned why Mitchell hadn't responded yet. Probably embarassed him. He smirked, but quickly shook that thought. He probably just went back to sleep.

  
With the feeling of hunger relieved, thirst then stepped in its place. Gideon grumbled again and grabbed a bottle of water.

  
He chugged it in little time, and sighed in content, throwing the bottle away. He wiped a trail of water that had run down his chin and neck with his hand, cursing himself for being a little careless.

  
He could only imagine how Mitchell would rea-

  
Gideon shook his head, mentally snorting at himself. Weirdo.

  
Forcing his draggy feet to move, he sauntered to the hallway, contemplating.

  
Why did he think of Mitchell like that? Mitchell was a brother-in-arms, nothing more. At least, that's what he wanted to believe, but his little fluttery heart begged to differ.

  
Gideon's thoughts were abruptly cut off when he bumped into a man about his size, for he had hit the guy's head.

  
Gideon hissed and clenched his head, and glared daggers through the man's skull before spatting, "Watch it, fuckwit."

  
The man fumbled nervously, before reaching a hand to his head and rubbing it. He suddenly tore his hand slowly away from his head and stared at Gideon in, what looked like shock? Realization? Fuck, he didn't know, all he knew was he was going to have a horrible headache after while.

  
"What the fuck are you looking at me like that for?" Gideon growled, internally questioning why the man hadn't apologized and left, but instead _stared at him._

  
This guy was creeping him out. He wanted to sock that guy in the face so badly right now...

  
Gideon noted that the man had had his hand behind his back for some time, and he cocked an eyebrow. "What are you hiding?"

  
The man twisted his face in fear, immediately going pale.

  
Gideon only glared behind the man's back, and nearly choked on his breath when he saw a glint of metal.

  
This guy was a carrying a knife. A bloody one, to be exact.

  
At that moment the man lunged at him, and Gideon punched his nose with an angry force, then slammed his head on the wall. The man fell to the floor, out cold.

  
Gideon sighed and retreated his hand back close to his chest, silently cursing as a throbbing pain edged its way into acknowledgement. He was used to having the exo suit guard his knuckles.

  
Well, at least he got his wish.

  
He looked down at the guy, and immediately saw that he was an Atlas soldier. Gideon questioned how and why, he was here. And certainly why his knife was covered in blood, and who he had stabbed, or even, killed.

  
Just some weak ass soldier that was probably sent by Irons to kill someone for him.

  
Fear suddenly washed over Gideon, and before he knew it, his legs carried him to Mitchell's room.

  
When he reached the door, he didn't even bother knocking, before bursting the door open, and stepping into the room.

  
To his horror, Mitchell was not in sight.

  
He cursed, but fell silent when he heard the shower running. He looked over to the bathroom door, which was wide open. Without thinking, Gideon rushed over to the door, and instantly felt queasy.

  
Mitchell was lying on the floor of the shower, unconscious and completely naked, a nasty wound gashed onto his stomach.

  
There was no telling how much blood Mitchell had lost, due to the water washing it down the drain.

  
Panic flooded Gideon's mind, causing him into a frantic state.

  
"Fuck me," he rushed over to Mitchell and scooped him in his arms, lifting him out of the shower and back into the room, holding him close to his chest as he rummaged through Mitchell's drawers, searching for anything that would stop the bleeding. He set Mitchell on the bed when he spotted the towel that was draped over the side of the shower. Grabbing it, he used that to wrap around Mitchell's torso, covering the wound and tying it tightly.

  
But he also need to find something to cover the rest of Mitchell, before he rushed to the infirmary. Gideon tore another towel out from the bathroom, and wrapped it around Mitchell's waist.

  
He carried Mitchell bridal style, hugging him close to his frantic form.

  
Gideon ran as fast as he could, but the extra weight slowed him. A six foot soldier would surely weigh quite a bit, and keeping in mind that Gideon was shorter that him, was proving difficult for him to carry Mitchell.

  
As Gideon ran down the hallway, he'd nearly run over Ilona. He stopped while panting, as Ilona looked rather shocked.

  
"Please," Gideon started, his breath becoming ragged and his voice was laced in panic. "Go get nurses here, or help me carry him. I won't get there in time at the pace I'm going. He's heavy, and I can hardly support him."

  
Ilona stared at him for a moment, before nodding and darting away.

  
Gideon kneeled to the ground and set Mitchell down, cradling him into his chest. He looked down at the towel around his torso, as blood had already seeped through it. Gideon placed his hand on it and supplied a decent amount of pressure to it, hoping that it would slow the bleeding.

  
Gideon cursed at himself for not killing that man. And God, will he be close compared to the devil when he goes back to that bastard.

  
Gideon slowly rocked themselves back and forth, resting his head on Mitchell's and whispering, "Don't you dare fucking die on me, Mitchell, or I'll fucking kill you."

  
Gideon's free hand had found its way onto Mitchell's bicep, and he squeezed lightly, trying desperately to stop himself from crying. He was angered, but scared out of the depths of his mind.

  
He stopped rocking and held Mitchell as close as he could. Whispering ineffective comforts to Mitchell.

  
He only dared look up when he heard rushed footsteps come towards them. Ilona came back with several nurses, whom pulled out a stretcher and lowered themselves down to Gideon and Mitchell.

  
Gideon shook his head when the nurses reached out to Mitchell, mumbling "I got him". He stood up with Mitchell in a bridal style, again, and laid him down on the stretcher, reluctantly letting go when it started to be pushed away.

  
The nurses immediately began treating him as they rushed away. It was only Gideon and Ilona out in the hallway.

  
Ilona turned to him and frowned. "What happened?"

  
"There... Was this guy," Gideon started, choking back tears and swallowing the voice crack that threatened to seep into his voice. "I ran into him and saw he was hiding something behind his back. It was a bloody knife. He lunged at me, but he's knocked out cold, right now. I saw he was an Atlas soldier and thought Irons sent him. And that's when I found Mitchell..."

  
Ilona snarled. "I'll kill that bastard. Where is he?"

  
"That fuckwit is _mine_ ," Gideon growled.

  
Gideon stormed off in the direction where the man lay, but his fuse burned faster when he found the man was gone. He wanted to snap that man's neck.

  
"Fuck me." Gideon cursed, before sauntering back into his room, dragging his feet.

  
He opened his door and turned on the light. He looked out the window, the sunrise started to snake over the horizon.

  
Sighing, he shuffled into the bathroom. He flipped the lights on, and looked at himself in the mirror.

  
His shirt was soaked all along his torso, on his shoulder, where Mitchell's head had once been, and on the lap of his pants. His torso was also coated in a fresh layer of blood. It marked exactly where Mitchell's wound was, and spread out angry and wide. The hand he had used to apply pressure to Mitchell's wound was also coated in blood.

  
Gideon took off his shirt and threw it to the corner of the bathroom, his pants following shortly afterwards. He washed his hands in the sink, and soon replaced his discarded clothes with dry, and clean ones.

  
Turning off the light, he retreated back onto his bed, lying on his back as worry and anger ate at him.

 

 

  
Gideon had finally fallen back to sleep, after he had excused himself from training, which, much to Gideon's relief, Cormack fully understood.

  
It seemed like hours before Gideon woke up with a start, due to a light knock on his door. He didn't even bother getting up and answering it.

  
"Door's open." Gideon said in a slow, sleepy, and raspy voice. He faced the wall, keeping his back turned to the open. He didn't want to move, and made no intention to. He only laid there in silence.

  
The door opened slowly, as hesitant footsteps echoed through the quiet room.

  
"What do you want?" Gideon asked bluntly.

  
A moment of silence.

  
"Um, I would tell you if you'd look at me."

  
Gideon had closed his eyes again and started to doze off during the silence, and grumbled to himself before turning over and catching his breath in his throat.

  
"I just wanted to thank you, for um... That, back there."

  
Gideon stared at Mitchell in shock, and delight. Mitchell wore a plain black shirt, and a pair of cargo pants. The shirt fit rather tightly, therefore Gideon could see the thick bandages he had wrapped around his torso.

  
"I um, would have died," Mitchell mumbled. "If it weren't for you. And you have my deep thanks for it."

  
Gideon sat up and nearly ran to Mitchell before wrapping him in a tight hug, buring his face in Mitchell's shoulder.

  
"Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again," Gideon spat. "I didn't think you'd make it, because of all the blood you lost..."

  
Mitchell wrapped his arms around Gideon, resting his chin on Gideon's head. "I'm okay now, though."

  
"I know," Gideon whimpered. "But you still scared the shit out of the me."

  
Another silence.

  
"You know," Mitchell said at last. "I heard your pathetic threats."

  
Gideon snorted. "So what?"

  
"I thought it was cute," Mitchell chuckled.

  
"Says the person that wanted to spend time with me," Gideon remarked, looking back up at Mitchell and cocking an eyebrow. The embrace lasted a little long and started to get awkward. Gideon pulled away, looking back at the open bathroom door, and remembering his bloodied clothes and hands. "And why would you think that on the verge of fucking dying?"

  
Mitchell smiled. "I wanted you to be my last thought, if I died."

  
"You're an idiot," Gideon grinned before pecking a small kiss on the corner of Mitchell's mouth. "Now, I need my sleep. I will spend time with you later."

  
Mitchell looked at Gideon for a moment, as a blush flooded his cheeks and all the way down his neck.

  
Gideon wanted to take that shirt off and chase that blush down with his lips, but bat that thought away when he reminded himself that wounds don't just heal suddenly after they are inflicted.

  
"But," Mitchell started, a small smile creeping onto his face. "I could spend time with you _here._ "

  
"And how the fuck do you plan to do that while I'm sleeping?" Gideon quirked. He wanted Mitchell to stay, but he knew it would raise suspicions to people, especially Ilona.

  
Fuck it, he didn't care. Mitchell nearly died today and all Gideon wanted to do was hold him and never let him go.

  
"You'll see," Mitchell grinned as he kicked off his shoes. Gideon watched as Mitchell walked over and curled himself on Gideon's bed, turning to him and lifting the blanket, a cheeky smile spread across his face.

  
Gideon rolled his eyes and crawled under the blanket, and blinked a few times in surprise as Mitchell nudged himself against Gideon, snuggling into the curve of his torso.

  
Gideon smiled as he wrapped his arms around Mitchell, encasing him in a hug. Mitchell sighed into Gideon's shoulder, nuzzling his face further in. He pulled his legs up to his body, one pushed its way in between Gideon's legs, while the other nudged under Gideon's hip, and as Gideon's leg was now between his, Mitchell finally settled himself still.

  
Gideon's smile only grew wider. "I love you, you fucking idiot."

  
"You don't have to sound so harsh about it," Mitchell teased. "But as you I, you little faggot."

 

 

  
Soon enough, Mitchell was back on the battlefield, fighting along Gideon's side behind a small stone wall.

  
Shots whizzed passed them and burst into the ground. Gideon shoved Mitchell's head down as a grenade had been thrown, and more rapid shots were fired. He spotted the grenade and quickly picked it up and threw it back.

  
An explosion echoed through the air, and Gideon hoisted Mitchell up and ran to more cover. That little stone wall couldn't take much more.

  
Gideon spotted a tank and leaped behind it, Mitchell following afterwards.

  
After a few minutes, cover fire was provided as Gideon and Mitchell proceeded to the building. They hid behind anything that would block bullets any time they could, for shots were still being fired in their direction.

  
Gideon pulled out from another stone wall after moving from the tank, and trudged over to the entrance. But just as he did, he spotted a familiar face. A face that he had wanted to murder.

  
Gideon looked back at Mitchell and nudged him. Mitchell looked up at Gideon, and followed his gaze to the man that stood there. He looked back at Gideon with confusion.

  
"So what?" Mitchell cocked an eyebrow. "Shoot him."

  
"No, I don't think you understand," Gideon grinned.

  
"Um, no, I don't?"

  
"That's the guy that stabbed you," Gideon grumbled, eyeing the man angrily.

  
Mitchell looked back over at the man, and started forward. Gideon stopped him with his hand, looking back at Mitchell. "That fuckwit is _mine._ "

  
Mitchell shrugged and followed behind Gideon as he walked over to the man.

  
The man had turned his back to them, firing his gun in the direction of Gideon's soldiers, which enraged him further.

  
Mitchell parted from Gideon and snuck to the entrance, watching as Gideon approached the man.

  
"Fuck me, didn't think I'd see _you_ again," Gideon said, venom bled into his voice. The man whirled around to raise his gun at Gideon, but only lowered it as his face slowly twisted with shock. "Remember me?"

  
And with that, Gideon snapped his neck in one swift motion.

  
He trotted happily back over to Mitchell.

  
"Feel better?" Mitchell smiled.

  
"Wait," Gideon turned back around and shot the corpse several times before turning back to Mitchell again. "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah... There's that. I should really be more specific with my writing?? I don't know, let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Do tell if there are any mistakes.  
> You're more than welcome to criticize!


End file.
